


VID: Devil's Spoke

by purplefringe



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/pseuds/purplefringe
Summary: Ripping off each other's clothes in a most peculiar wayA Wash/Zoe vid to Devil's Spoke by Laura Marling





	VID: Devil's Spoke




End file.
